Music speaks
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Song fic challenge. I'm tagging: AutonomousAnonymous, xNevaxwastexkissesx and GodzillaGuy. Hope you enjoy!Pairings: Mikike, Moliver, Lackson, Asoliver and Joliver


**Don't ask me why lol, but I decided to do the songfic challenge that's making its way around fanfiction at the moment.**

**I've tagged: **_**AutonomousAnonymous, xNevaxwastexkissesx and GodzillaGuy**_

**The rules are, you put your songs on shuffle and write a mini story to each song that comes up, while they're playing. Ten in total.**

**I'm doing this for my fave fanfiction category..Hannah Montana.**

**Thanks to: Jade-kwl-name-eva; whose own chalange inspired me to write my own**

**Here we go….**

**(I've added some lyrics from the songs in italics that suit the moments)**

**Music speaks**

**Ever fallen in love-Pete Yorn (Joliver)**

Oliver stared into his mirror with hollow eyes, thinking of the one person who was on his mind constantly.

Why him?

He wasn't supposed to be gay but yet it was Jackson who always wormed his way into Oliver's thoughts.

He couldn't tell him how he felt because Jackson was ladies man.

-Ring Ring-

Oliver picked his phone up and saw the caller ID

_Jackson_

Oliver closed his phone and shock his head.

He wasn't even going to risk talking to Jackson; sometimes things were better left unsaid.

He left the room with one last thought.

_I shouldn't have fallen in love_

**Megalomaniac-Incubus ( Mikike)**

He saw her again, standing there in her alluring light.

Too much for him to handle making it too hard for him to say what he wanted.

Her rivalry with Hannah was surrounding her and casting her away from him.

She headed for the door surrounded by all her popular stuck up friends, he watched her leaving.

"Oliver, who were you staring at?" Hannah/Miley demanded.

Oliver/Mike swallowed nervously as Mikalya glanced over at him.

She smiled and left the room.

"No one" Oliver said, staring at the floor.

Hannah nodded, glancing over in the direction he had been looking.

'What does she have that I don't have…?'

**No way out-Theory of a dead man (Moliver)**

Oliver glanced at Miley, feeling his insides melting as she laughed at Lilly's Joke.

She lit up the room, making him squirm with desire…

'_Tell her Oliver' _

Oliver walked over to Miley, knowing he had to do this eventually.

"Oliver what's wrong?" Miley asked.

_You pull me in, I push away_

Oliver swallowed.

"Oliver" Miley asked, Lilly raised her eyebrows.

_There's no way out…_

"Nothing, I have to go" Oliver said and raced off quickly, leaning against the wall around the corner.

Miley shrugged and kept her conversation with Lilly going.

"I'm a coward" Oliver mumbled.

"I can't tell her, I'm stuck in this vicious cycle.."

_There's no way out…_

**Let the flames begin-Paramore ( Lackson)**

Lilly chewed her lip, watching Jackson making his sandwich in the kitchen.

"Lilly you've been gazing in that one spot for ages, what's so interesting?" Oliver asked.

Miley nodded.

"Nothing" Lilly hissed, looking away even though she didn't want to.

"Liar, you're looking at Jackson" Miley hissed.

Lilly shock her head and chewed her lip.

"Come on admit it" Oliver whispered urgently.

Lily covered her ears.

"Shut up, I don't like Jackson" Lilly snapped.

"What" Jackson said, walking over.

Lilly gulped.

"I" she started

"I have to go" she shouted and raced out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Jackson asked.

_Reaching as I sink down into life…_

_Let the flames begin.._

"I can't put out the fire that is my love for him"

**Needles-Seether (Asoliver)**

Ashley gazed at Oliver as he walked along with his friends through the school.

She missed his touch, the days of their project were long gone and so was their secret.

She wanted so much to feel him, to taste him again.

His eyes met hers as he passed her in the hall; she reached out with her fingertips.

Her fingers brushed his shirt as he passed; he looked over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

Ashley fell against her locker in defeat as he disappeared.

It was a distant memory that she had to no choice to let go of...

She wanted to keep it but it had to be gone.

_Sick of feeling like I need you, knowing I never did but I miss you…_

**Vindicated-Dashboard confessional (Moliver)**

Miley turned to look at Oliver in class, chewing her lip in thought.

He looked even more amazing today then usual.

Oliver looked up and smiled.

Miley smiled back, nervous at being caught.

_Roped me in so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing, I am captivated. I am vindicated!_

"Do you need to borrow a pen?" Oliver asked, handing one over.

Miley blushed, taking the pen.

His fingers sent an electric spark through her whole body; she yanked her hand back in shock.

Oliver glanced at her in confusion.

Miley stared back, swallowing nervously.

"Miley" Oliver began.

"Oliver" Miley asked…

"You" He started, then shock himself off.

"Never mind" He stammered and looked away, blushing.

_Just one touch and I'd be in too deep now, to ever swim against the current..._

"Ok Oliver" Miley said, feeling disappointment creep over her, as she glanced back down to her book.

Oliver looked back over and sighed sadly.

"Soon I'll say it" he whispered and carried on with his work.

**Don't speak-No Doubt (Moliver)**

Oliver dodged the books as Miley threw them at him.

"Don't say it" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Miley, it's for the best. We're moving in different directions" he apologized.

"To different collages Oliver, we can make it work" Miley shouted.

"I can't I'm sorry" Oliver stammered.

_I don't need your reasons, don't tell because it hurts_

"Shut up" Miley screamed.

"I love you" Oliver whispered.

"Then don't leave me" Miley shouted, falling to the floor.

"I have to ok, I can't be apart from you, this just seems easier" Oliver babbled.

"Get out" Miley shouted.

Oliver backed towards the door.

_Don't speak_

"Miley"

"Just don't, get out" Miley stammered, crying softly.

Oliver walked over to the door slowly.

"I'll never forget us" he said softly and shut the door after him.

Miley sobbed loudly, throwing the picture of them across the room.

"I don't know where we went wrong, now I'm losing my best friend"

**Scream-Billy Idol (Joliver)**

"I want to taste you"

"I like the way you make me feel"

Jackson smiled as Oliver touched his check slowly and pulled his hand away.

_Make me scream, all night long_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jackson asked, pulling his shirt up.

"Jackson you can't keep putting this off, tell me you want me ok" Oliver said softly.

"What?" Jackson said...

Jackson woke up in disappointment.

"Not again" he stammered, rolling onto his side and staring at the picture of Oliver he had stolen from Miley.

"I want to tell you so much"

He sighed, rolling onto his back.

"At least I have you in my dreams, you make me scream"

**My heart-Paramore (Lackson)**

Lilly gazed at Jackson from her table at Rico's.

He looked up and waved over in her direction.

She swallowed but managed to wave back.

She then looked down, feeling the usual butterflies creep back into her stomach again.

The usual feelings she had pushed far back but not spoken.

_This time I will be listening…_

She smiled, standing up and throwing her cup away into the bin.

She walked slowly to Jackson, feeling the nerves creeping in.

_This heart beats for you, beats for only you_

Jackson stopped serving the customer and walked over slowly, his eyes boring into hers…

_My heart is yours…_

"Lilly?" he questioned.

Lilly smiled as she reached him.

"My heart is yours" she whispered softly as she stared into his eyes and he pressed his lips into hers…

**Venus doom-HIM (Mikike)**

There he was again, with her.

Hannah 'has everything' Montana.

Mikayala placed her drink down as she glanced at him again.

His eyes found his way over and locked with hers.

_Watch me fall for you, my Venus doom_

Mike glanced at Lola and Hannah one last time before leaving, their faces laced in confusion.

He arrived in the middle of the dance floor.

Mikayla walked over to him, people moving aside as she made her way over.

Everything and everyone paused as they met in the middle.

"Hey" he said softly, his eyes dancing in the light.

"Hey" she said back and his lips crushed into hers.

All sound drowned out, Hannah's yelling, paparazzi photo frenzy and the music.

Mikayla felt like she was floating as his lips moved against hers.

They pulled apart breathing heavily.

_Hide my heart, where all dreams are of you my Venus doom_

**A/N**

**Done, that was harder then I thought.**

**Hope you guys liked it and I hope to see my victims cough (I mean peeps I tagged)**

**Write their stories.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**


End file.
